mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Sirena Beach
Sirena Beach is a level based on a resort town in Super Mario Sunshine that is set on a beach at sunset on Isle Delfino. Most of this level's activities take place within Hotel Delfino, which will show up after the completion of Episode 1. Access to Sirena Beach is available once Mario unlocks the Yoshis; a Warp Pipe on top of a roof in Isle Delfino Plaza that grants access to this level has a giant pineapple that Yoshi must eat. Episodes Episode 1: The Manta Storm Mario learns from the manager of the Hotel Delfino that a phantom manta ray has buried his hotel in electric goop, and now sees it making its way back on shore again. Mario uses his F.L.U.D.D. to cause the phantom manta ray to split up into smaller rays that get smaller and smaller until they're small enough to be blasted into nothingness, all the while avoiding the trail of electric goop that they leave behind. Once there is nothing left but small phantom rays, they turn pink and will go after Mario. When the last smallest ray is gone, Hotel Delfino is raised back up again, the beach is instantly clean of the electric goop, and Mario gets a Shine Sprite. Episode 2: The Hotel Lobby's Secret There are pink Boos that are haunting the hotel. Mario can squirt at these to create platforms that he can jump onto to reach a golden Boo sculpture at the topmost floor he can reach with the pink Boos. This will lead Mario into a secret level that he must complete in order to get a Shine Sprite. Episode 3: Mysterious Hotel Delfino Mario spots a Yoshi egg in the lobby of the Hotel Delfino, who's dreaming of eating a pineapple. Since there are no pineapples that are within reach, Mario must go through some floors of the hotel and some rooms using secret passageways while avoiding the Boos that are roaming around. Once Mario finds the pineapple, he brings it to Yoshi who then hatches and then gives Mario a ride. Mario must then ride Yoshi through some more floors while avoiding Boos to reach a Shine Sprite in the pool, since Mario can't enter the pool through its door even with a Yoshi. Episode 4: Secret Of Casino Delfino Mario can now enter Hotel Delfino's casino, where he will play some slot machines in order to get all sevens and then spray a series of flip panels to get the picture of a Shine Sprite to fully appear in order to enter a Warp Pipe to a secret level, with a Shine Sprite waiting for him upon its completion. Episode 5: King Boo Down Below Mario enters the casino again, but this time rides a roulette wheel down to the basement by stomping on a purple tile, where King Boo awaits to torment Mario with his own slot machine that can produce enemies or various fruit, depending on what turns up on the slots. Here Mario must grab a hot pepper and toss it into King Boo's mouth, then hit him on the head with another fruit while he's trying to put out the fire. After doing this to King Boo three times, the ghost turns into fruit juice and Mario gets his Shine Sprite. Episode 6: Scrubbing Sirena Beach There's a big patch of electric goop that Mario must clean up from the beach front within three minutes in order to get a Shine Sprite. Episode 7: Shadow Mario Checks In Shadow Mario appears in the hotel to taunt Mario to chase him and squirt him with the FLUDD nozzle. During the chase, Boos will disguise themselves as Shadow Mario to confuse him. Episode 8: Red Coins In The Hotel Mario is given five minutes to find all the red coins in the hotel in order to get a Shine Sprite. Official Profiles and Statistics From Super Mario Sunshine: The gentle lapping of the sea accompanies spectacular sunsets and romantic dinners beneath starry skies. The 4-star Hotel Delfino has it all. Trivia *Sirena Beach is shaped like a GameCube controller. *Sirena Beach one of few levels in Super Mario Sunshine to have two different boss fights with Phantasma and King Boo being the bosses. The other is Noki Bay with Gooper Blooper and Eely Mouth. de:Lido Sirena es:Playa Paradiso fr:Plage Sirena Category:Super Mario Sunshine Locations Category:Coastal-themed